A World of Second Chances
by angelfan86
Summary: Nikki Anderson is having weird dreams, and so is Morpheous. I hope that is enough of a summary, because it's all that you're gonna get.
1. These strange dreams

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything even remotely related to the Matrix. I don't get paid to write this story. All I get out of this is fun. So please don't sue me.

**Author's note:**This is my first Matrix related fanfic. I thought it would be cool if, by some miracle, Neo and Trinity had a kid. This type thing has probably been done before, but oh well. The story won't get out of my head. So please enjoy.

_

* * *

_

_The hour was late. The moon had been blocked out long ago. The woman was lying motionless on the deck of the ship. A machine tore open the roof of the ship and looked inside. It spotted her. It reached in and began scanning her. It detected a faint signal of life coming from her abdomen. It gently picked the woman up and took her back to the city. She had been with child. She was now dead; however, the child wasn't. _

_When the machine arrived back at the city, it took the woman's body to a plant and handed it over to the medical technology. They proceeded to remove the child (still undeveloped) and insert it into a false womb. Soon it would be plugged in. The woman's body was soon disposed of._

Nikki jolted awake, drenched in sweat and gasping for breath. This made the fourth night in a row she had had the exact same dream. She had no idea what it meant. She had no idea who the woman was, or if she was. And she had certainly never seen any machinery like that before. The only thing that she was certain of was the fact that each time she had this dream it freaked her out even more.

She climbed out of her bed and went to her bathroom sink. She grabbed a wash cloth and turned on the cold water. After she had gotten rag wet, she rang out the excess water and proceeded to wipe down her tanned face and arms. These past few nights, she had taken to wearing a spaghetti-strap top and pajama shorts to bed, due to the fact that her air conditioner was acting up again.

At 21, Nikki should have been quite content with her life. She had graduated from college the year before, thanks to night classes as well as summer courses. She was enjoying her job as a graphic artist. She ran frequently and did yoga. As far as the world was concerned, her life was perfect. But to Nikki, something was never quite right. As if strange occurrences with her computer weren't enough, now she was having freaky dreams. _Could these dreams have something to do with the Matrix (whatever the hell that is)? _She wondered silently. After she had cooled off, she went back to bed and fell into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, in the city of Zion, Morpheous woke up after dreaming the same dream. The only difference was he knew who the dead woman was. "Trinity." He whispered. Had it really been 21 years since the night that Neo and Trinity had died? Even though they had ended the war, the peace only lasted 10 years. At 60, Morpheous was alive longer than he had thought he would be. He was still in good shape too. He had to be. For the past 11 years he had continued to rescue people from the matrix.

Now he was having nightly dreams about Trinity. Was it possible that she had been with child before she had died? They hadn't been able to recover the body. Neo's body was also lost; the machines had told them that the body had disappeared shortly after he had died. According to them, he had just vanished. The only thing they had found was a computer chip marked with the words "For Morpheous". Morpheous had tried to use the program but all he found was an empty white room.

Morpheous got up went to see Link; the two men had become quite close. He knocked on Link's door; it was soon answered by a very tired looking man. "Morpheous, what's up?"

"Link, I need to run the program that Neo left behind."

"Come on Morpheous, you its going to do the exact same thing it always does."

Morpheous shook his head. "Not this time. I believe it will be different."

Link shrugged. "Whatever you say, but can it at least wait until tomorrow?"

Morpheous nodded. "Sure, get some sleep. This program has to be important or Neo wouldn't have left it."

"I believe you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Link."

"Night, Morpheous."


	2. Hearing Voices

**Disclaimer: **It's in chapter one

* * *

It was about 11:30 the following evening. The moon was hidden behind a cloud. Nikki hadn't been able to sleep, so she had decided to go for a run. She didn't look back or to the side, instead she kept her gaze focused straight ahead. She was about to turn a corner. An arm came out and hit her across the chest, knocking her flat. She looked up, slightly dazed. A sunglassed figure was standing over her. "Nikki Anderson, I've been looking for you."

As the moon emerged from behind the cloud, Nikki was able to get a better look at the man. She knew she had never seen him before; and yet, there was something familiar about him. "I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know you."

He grinned. It was an eerie grin, cold and calculated. "I'm Agent Smith. You don't know me; however, I know all about you, as well as your parents." He said as he helped Nikki to her feet.

Nikki shrugged. "I don't know my parents. They died soon after I was born; so whatever you dug up about them you can go ahead and bury again."

"Oh, it isn't your parents that you need to be worried about, even though they were two of the most dangerous criminals alive. They had a friend, another dangerous criminal, who is still alive. He goes by the name of Morpheous. We have reason to believe that he will try to contact you."

Nikki shook her head. "I've never heard of him, and even if I had, I wouldn't tell you a damn thing."

Smith laughed. "What makes you think we need you to _tell_ _us_ anything?"

Nikki looked confused. "What the hell..?" Smith gave a small nod, and two more agents came out of the shadows, right behind Nikki. They grabbed her by the arms and forced her into a kneeling position. She was beginning to panic. _Come on Nikki, you can beat these guys._ She was hearing that voice again. It was a male voice; she didn't know who it belonged to.

Smith was preparing a needle. _Come on Nikki, you can do this. _

_How? _

_Break the rules. Just break the rules. _

_I can't, I don't know how. _

_Look up past Smith. _Nikki saw a tall man coming towards her. _He's going to help you. Trust him. His name is Morpheous._

Smith was talking. "Now this may hurt a little… Who am I kidding? This is going to hurt a lot!"

He placed a hand on Nikki's head, forcing her to look at the ground. The last thing she saw Morpheous doing was pulling something out of his jacket. _Whatever you do, don't panic. _A gun was fired. Smith groaned in pain. The other two agents let go of Nikki, reaching for their guns. _Now! Fight! Break the rules! _Nikki planted her hands on the ground and swung her legs around in an incredible gymnastic move that she had hardly seen (except in movies), knocking the agents to the ground._ Nice job Nikki. _

_Who are you? _

_You'll find out soon enough. Go with Morpheous; he'll show you the way out. _

_Out of where? _

_The Matrix. _

_What? _

_Just trust him._


	3. Making the Choice

**Disclaimer: **In the beginning, I put up the disclaimer.

**Author's Note: **These first four chapters are pretty short. They will get longer as I go on.

* * *

Morpheous was walking towards her. He held out his hand. "Hello Nikki. My Name is Morpheous. I've been looking for you. But now is not the time for questions. Follow me." Nikki shook his hand and nodded. They began to run. After a few blocks, a black limo pulled up beside them. Morpheous opened the door. "Get in. We'll be able to talk." Nikki got in and Morpheous followed and sat across from her. "By now, I'm sure you must have a lot of questions."

"Yeah, like what the hell is going on?" Morpheous laughed softly. "What's so funny?"

"You just reminded me of someone is all, but let's get back on topic. You've heard of the Matrix."

Nikki nodded. "What is it?"

"What if life revolved, not around chance, but around choice? Well I'm going to give a choice. An opportunity to discover what is truly real." He held out his hand; he was holding two pills. "The blue pill will take you back to your apartment. You will wake up believing whatever you want to about tonight and go back to your life. On the other hand, should you choose the red pill; you will discover exactly what the matrix is. Either way, the choice is yours and the decision is permanent." Nikki nodded.

The car pulled to a stop. "Whenever you're ready." Morpheous said. Nikki hesitated momentarily. _Go for it Nikki. Take the red pill. _

_Who the Hell are you? _

_You'll find out soon enough._

Nikki took the red pill and swallowed it. Morpheous smiled. "Follow me." He said as he exited the car, holding the door open for Nikki. He led her into a run down building with a sign that read Heart of the City Hotel. They walked up two flights of stairs and into room 331.

It was a cluttered, dark room. The limo driver soon joined them. There were two women already in the room. "Have a seat." One of them said. She had short curly hair and sparkling green eyes. She stood about 5'5" and was thin and pale. She pointed toward a rather peculiar looking chair.

Nikki sat down, looking nervous. The limo driver came up behind her and gently placed one of his tanned hands on her shoulder. "Try to relax." His voice was soft and reassuring. Nikki looked up at him. He smiled a warm, gentle smile. He placed several monitors on Nikki to track her. "You ready Kasha?"

"All set!" The other woman replied. She was a small, Native American woman with short, spiky, black hair and keen brown eyes. She looked up at Morpheous. Morpheous nodded.

Nikki looked at the shattered mirror next to her; suddenly, the mirror repaired itself. "What the…?" She reached out to touch the mirror. _This has to be a dream,_ she thought. Instead of solid glass, she touched a cold silvery liquid. The liquid began to flow up her arm, rather quickly. Nikki looked panicked.

"Do you have her, Kasha?" Morpheous asked.

"Almost." The liquid was now consuming every inch of her except her head. "Got her!" Nikki blacked out.


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer:** Umm... I own it all! Every bit of it! And if you believe that, then Keanu Reeves is my boyfriend!

**Author's note:** This chapter is short... really short...but I couldn't bring myself to post it any other way.

* * *

Nikki woke slowly and found herself in a strange, make-shift medical room. Her body felt like Jell-O. She looked up to see Kye grinning at her. "Hi" she whispered hoarsely.

"Hi there, you gave us quite a scare. They really didn't want to let you get out." Kye said.

"Out of where…? And who are 'they'?"

Kye's grin grew bigger. "You were in the Matrix. We got you out. I'll let Morpheous explain the rest to you."

Nikki looked at her arms and then back up at Kye. "Why do I look like a human VCR?"

Kye showed her his arms. "Most of us look like that. Morpheous explains this a lot better; but the fact is, these plugs are how the Matrix keeps us alive and in bondage."

"Huh?"

Kye sighed. "I was hoping Morpheous would be the one to explain this to you, but I guess that isn't going to happen." He said as he paced alongside Nikki's bed.

Nikki ran a hand over the top of her head, and chills shot down her spine. She grabbed Kye's arm in fear. "Kye, what the hell happened to my hair?"

Kye's expression changed to one of compassion. "I'm going to help you sit up." He said. When Nikki was sitting, Kye spoke again. "We'll start at the top. Feel the base of your skull."

Nikki flinched when she felt metal. "What is that?"

Kye pulled over a chair and sat down in front of her. "It's another plug. It allows the Matrix to send signals to your brain in order to control what you view as reality."

"Why would anyone do that?"

"Because the machines us our energy as power sources. They basically turn us into living batteries." Kye said sadly.

Nikki looked confused. "Why…? Why don't they use the sun's energy?"

"Because there is no sun?"

"What are you talking about? The sun was perfectly fine when I met you."

"Nikki, the sky that you saw last was the sky of the Matrix. That sky existed in 2015. But it doesn't exist anymore."

"What do you mean? What year is it?"

Kye shrugged. "Somewhere around 2215. No one really knows for sure. We just call it year 21."

"Why…?"

"Because it has been 21 years since the great battle for Zion."

"What's a Zion?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it

**Author's note:** Many apologies for the delay in this update. Please don't hurt me. I've been so busy this summer, I just haven't had time or energy. This chapter is short and sweet, but it's an update. Enjoy!

* * *

"What's a Zion?"

Kye laughed. "Zion is a city. It's the last human city."

"If Zion is a human city, then why would anyone go into the matrix?"

"It isn't a voluntary thing; nobody chooses to go into the matrix."

"So how do they get humans inside? How did I get inside?"

"You've asked more questions than your father did, when we first freed him." The reply came from Morpheous, who had just entered the room.

Nikki looked at Morpheous. "You knew my father?"

"You're mother was the only one who knew him better." Morpheous replied. Sadness filled his voice at the mention of his friends.

"Why didn't they rescue me?"

"No one knew that you existed until recently. Our only explanation is that the machines took you after your mother died. Whatever happened, we were kept in the dark." Morpheous said gently.

Nikki looked at the floor. "So my parents really are dead? That was real?"

Morpheous nodded. "You mother died before you were born, I'm not certain how. Your father died stopping a program known as Agent Smith."

"But that guy, the one who attacked me, he told me he was Agent Smith."

"It is possible, even probable, that the machines recreated Agent Smith. However, they must have learned from their mistakes."

Nikki looked at the floor. "Is that why I'm here, to finish what my parents started?"

Kye sighed and took her hand. "Nikki, you're here because no one should have to be plugged into the Matrix. What the machines are doing is cruel."

Nikki nodded. "But why now?"

"Well, it's like Morpheous said. We didn't know you existed until recently. But as soon as he could, Morpheous found you. He would have rescued you sooner if he had been able to."


End file.
